Teddy's Last Message
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: while doing some cleaning with Greasy, Bernice finds a letter from Eddie's brother Teddy. the letter talks about two secrets he could never tell his older brother during the time when he was still alive because he was sure it would both hurt and anger him.


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **this is just a short one chapter story, that will have my OC Bernice Birchwood**

 **that I made to be the younger sibling of** **imaginarytoon1's own two characters and well it was their story that inspired that idea of a long lost sister**

 **and of course I asked first and got permission**

 **and well this short one shot story might not be very good but I tried the best I could**

 **and well this doesn't really need to be canon to my The Lost Birchwood story or** ** **imaginarytoon1's story  
****

 ** **as this is more like a alternate timeline thing, with only a few canon from my story The Lost Birchwood.****

* * *

Greasy was dusting around the desk with the feather duster,

he had volunteered to clean up around Eddie Valiant's office while he was away with his girlfriend.

and he wasn't alone either, Bernice was with him

he notice how much she has grown from these past six years

she would still get a hot temper exploding out from time to time since he and the other first met her when she was seventeen

but she seem to have learned to control it as she matured a little bit more

they had grown a little bit more closer over the few years they knew each other, and he knew a very new secret about her that she made a promise never to tell.

and that is that she is thinking about becoming a toon...permanently, but only if she really wants to.

she had consider it but knew if she did so, she might regret it if she started to miss her human form.

as Greasy was putting away the duster and about ready to get a towel to use in order to clean the desk

he hears Bernice call out to him,

he places the towel down and goes over to her to see what she wanted and see why she stop in the middle of cleaning.

"what is it Bernie? we have a long way to go before we are done and...wait what is that? and is that name...Eddie's brother?"

"yeah, I found this envelop while I was cleaning...well I found it in Teddy's side of his desk in one of his drawers...looks like he didn't want his bro to read it, cause he hid it very well in there, it was behind some other papers...but he wrote it to Eddie from Teddy...but Eddie's name is marked off like he had changed his mind about sending it to him."

after saying that, Greasy takes the envelop from her hands and opens it up with the tip of his finger and takes out the letter

he then looks up at Bernice and he motions for her to sit next to him so they could read the letter that the late Valiant brother left for Eddie

she did as she was 'told' and went over to him and sit beside him as they started to read the letter

and what she found made her heart ache for Eddie's brother

it read these words

 _if you happen to find this Eddie and I'm not around, well I hope you can still call me your brother._

 _I never really had the courage to tell you this Eddie but I'm not the brother you knew all these years_

 _for you see I kept a secret from you, well two secrets really...first I will tell you the first one,_

 _I'm dying Eddie, I know I should of told you sooner but I knew you have been through a lot with the stress of planing your big day_

 _and as your best man I didn't want to put anymore stress on you then there was at the moment._

from what the two could tell, Eddie had plan to marry his girlfriend before his brother was murdered by Doom

but after Teddy was taken away from his older brother, Eddie called the wedding off because the lose of his brother was too great a pain on him to be happy.

 _I went to every doctor possible, but they said there is no known cure for what I have_

 _and I know I should of told you sooner after I found out but, I just couldn't do it as I didn't want to hurt you._

 _the only person who I told besides you,_

 _was my lover...Eddie, that is another thing I could never tell you_

 _the reason why I turn down all those double dates with you, Dolores and all those women you tried to set me up with is because I have no interest in women..._

reading that part confused Greasy

but Bernice knew what Teddy was trying to say in that part of his last letter to Eddie

"I do not understand, how could he not been interested in women if he had a lover?"

"it kind of says why Greasy, he has no interest in women but he had a lover."

seeing that he as the romantic weasel that he was, wasn't getting it at all

she knew she had to come out and tell him directly.

"he's into men."

she waited a few minutes for him to respond,

and when he did, his eyes went wide as he was shocked as he never knew one of the valiant brothers would keep such a secret from his brother

but as his eyes went back to normal they took on a soft yet sad look of understanding to them

he understood why the younger brother never told Eddie

he was afraid once he told him, he wouldn't see Teddy as his brother anymore

Greasy has seen it first hand the kind of hate can come from opening up with such a secret, at times it was met with negative replies from not just humans

but toons as well, some toons could walk with a skip to their step after coming out but for some toons

they seem to lose the will to be all funny and toon like when they get rejected

when he was still working for Doom, he and the rest of the toon patrol saw what he did to toons like that but it was the same for every toon

but even if they were going to be dipped

it was not a very enjoyable at all and it made them feel bad and it was one of the few times he and the others weren't happy about seeing a toon get dip,

the other times they understood

but dipping a toon for liking someone who wasn't the opposite gender

well that was something they couldn't stand but they never could stand up for them because they knew what would happen if they tried to.

"I'm sure Eddie would of still loved him regardless of who he fell in love with, and there is some people who fall in love regardless of gender it isn't really being homosexual or bisexual as some would call it but it is like I think being pansexual."Bernice says as she and Greasy went back to reading the letter even if it wasn't for them and they shouldn't be reading a letter that was meant for Eddie but who knows when he would even get to it.

"you seem to know a lot about that kind of stuff Bernie."he said with a smirk before looking at the letter

"yeah I do, it is something I had grown to accept while growing up but I didn't understand how other people treated such a thing until I got a little older."

the way she said in the end made him suspect that she was hiding something really sad, like she knew someone who took some grief from people.

he decided to go back to reading the letter with her, it was best he ask about it later

that is if she was up for it, he didn't want to pressure her into telling him if she wasn't ready.

 _Eddie, I hope after figuring out the meaning of it, you will still think of me as your brother_

 _and as for what I have, the doctors said it would be best that they talk to you about it after you read this letter  
_

 _but I will tell you this, they said I would have only a week or a month left to live._

 _I'm sorry I never told you these two things Eddie but I hope even when I am gone you will still love me as much as I love having you as my brother._

 _goodbye Eddie, love Teddy._

after finishing reading it, Bernice found herself crying

and from month and day on the letter

Greasy and herself could tell it was written

just then the door opens and there stood Eddie

"What are you two doing on the floor? I thought you be cleaning up this place while I was out with Dolores and...wait what is that you got there?"

the two look at each other and knew that they would be in big trouble for reading this letter that was suppose to be for Eddie's eyes only

and the only thing they could think of that might make up for it

was to give Eddie time alone with his brother, or rather his brother's letter.

"sorry Mr. Eddie, but we got to head out and well this is for you...I'm sorry we open it but it is from your brother...I think it might be better if we leave so you can read it alone...come on Greasy let's go."Bernice said as she hands the letter over to Eddie who took it

and as the two left the room and shut the door, it didn't take long for them to hear the sobbing man

even if the door was closed they could still hear him and the words "I'm sorry." over and over again before saying that he would of still loved Teddy

not many could be lucky enough to have a sibling like Eddie

just as they were leaving the building

Greasy asked "so how long?"

this seem to confuse her as to what he was asking but after seeing the smug look on his face

her face blushed after she figured out what he was asking as she couldn't believe he had figured it out

"look it isn't that I am...I'm not sure, I guess I might be pansexual...it might of started around after I turned eighteen, and you guys brought that transforming potion stuff that turned you into different forms and when one of those potions turned Smarty into a girl...

well for some strange reason I was still attracted to him...don't you dare tell him that!"

Greasy tells her "I wont" while holding his hands behind his back and crossing his fingers, this was something he just had to tell Smarty this bit of info

he knew that it would freak him out to know that the girl who has been crushing on him since she was seventeen, even liked him

when he was turned into a girl that one time.

of course Greasy knew that it had nothing to do with her finding out how people are treated because of his or her attraction

no he could tell it wasn't about her, but when he tried to bring it up she told him that she didn't like to talk about it

and she will only say it was about a boy who use to be one of her foster brothers and her former foster parents were anything but happy to find out about it...

he knew there were more to that story but she told him that it was best not talked about

because it was one of the most haunted memories she had next to her terrible foster mother and what she did to her

and how she would either hit her or put her in the closet that caused her to really hate very close spaces and caused her a little of claustrophobia

it wasn't as bad as some who have it, but hers was only bad in some spaces like really small ones where at times it would be hard for her to breathe

but one of the other parts of her past that scarred her for life besides what that woman had done to her,

was seeing what was happening to her foster brother when she was in the care of another foster family.

she could still remember the screams he let out when his father beat him, if she didn't call 911 like she did

he might of not made it

and she couldn't let one of the few siblings that were nice to her, be hurt like that...how that man beat him still lingers in her mind as she could remember every hit and

every little thing he did to him to this day and there was even names that he called him that she dared not repeat.

he would of been killed if she didn't call for help, and even though Bernice knew that she was not allowed to use the phone

but she was so scared she thought her brother was going to die she had no choice but to disobey her foster parents rule

after the ambulance and police came, the fifteen year old boy was taken to the hospital

as for Bernice, she was only nine at the time and after she told the police what happen and how her foster father beat his son after he told him that he liked boys,

and how she was so scared for him, she didn't think twice as she went upstairs and called for help on the upstairs phone

and the next day she was taken back to the orphanage.

Bernice couldn't bring herself to tell Greasy or anyone the whole story but she knew she would have to someday

back then she didn't really understand the meaning of her foster brother's words but over time she started to learn what it meant

and why his father did such a horrid thing, even if Bernice was able to tell some secrets to Greasy and everyone else

this secret was a topic she couldn't say out loud but maybe she could take Teddy's 'advice' and write what happen down

and give it to Greasy to read, but tell him not to read it until he got home

she will start on the letter for him tomorrow, and when she is ready she will give the letter to him.

Greasy's own thoughts were of Teddy's letter now, how he couldn't really say what was going on with him

in a way it kind of mirrored Bernice with how at times she couldn't be open about the things she went through

and how much it caused damage to her both mentally and physically

Greasy knew that there was still secrets that she hasn't open up about yet

but he knew that if they give her time, she will open up about secrets that have yet to be surface after she had buried them for years.

at times, everyone needs time to open up about the things that hurt them when they feel ready

and there is still some things that are kept secret because those who hold it are too scared to tell another living soul about it

but what is important is that you find the courage to speak up that secret.

 **The End**


End file.
